Not Today
by ForbiddenVoid
Summary: It was April 1st, April Fool's day. All of the team except Kid Flash wants to get back at Robin for his trolling. But Today was not a good day to do so. Rated T just in case, I may or may not continue this.
1. Today Was The Wrong Day

The metal doors to Robin's room slid apart slowly with a mechanical groan. Robin stumbled out of the darkness, dressed in his civvies, dark tinted sunglasses seated firmly on the bridge of his nose, dark jeans, a dark grey hoodie thrown on him and a green scarf wrapped gently around his pale neck. His raven hair lay with a few bangs trailing into his face.

He made his way to the kitchen where Wally, Kaldur and Conner were already seated at the counter, devouring plates of bacon, eggs, pancakes and other mouth watering foods.

"Hey, guys." Robin greeted weakly, running a hand anxiously through his hair. Everyone but Wally called out a greeting of their own, not botherin to look up from the delicious breakfast laid out in front of them. Surprisingly, Wally pushed his plate away and turned to face Robin.

"Yo, Rob... Today's the day, huh," He said in an almost monotone voice, expression suddenly somber.

"Five years." Robin replied quietly, his voice cracking, eyes downcast behind his sunglasses.

"Oh, God, Robin, I'm sorry..." Wally almost whispered, pulling him in to a soft hug. Kaldur and Conner looked up, mouths hung open with pre-chewed food spilling out.

"Ugh, close your mouths! You're spewing food all over the counter!" Artemis snapped as she waltzed into the kitchen, a green jacket thrown over a grey shirt wearing worn out sheets. Her hair was up in a ponytail as usual.

"My apologies, Artemis. We are merely surprised at the affection of these two," Kaldur gestured to the hugging boys. Robin broke away, staring down at his shoes self consciously.

"Rob..." Wally trailed off as Robin went to sit on the couch in the living room. With a defeated sigh, Wally turned back to his food and ate it half-heartedly.

"Woah, Wally, eating food at a normal pace? Now I know we're all going to die today," Artimes snorted, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Today is april fools, right...?" Superboy questioned, washing his dirty plate in the sink.

"Oh yeah! Time to pay back Robin for stealing my lipstick!" Artemis sneered, an evil grin playing across her face.

"Not a good idea, Artemis..." Wally began. "Not a good idea? The little trolls always pranking us 24/7! Today is the one day any of us could actually get away with it with out Batman going all daddy-bats on us!" Artmis cut him off. "I have to agree with Artemis, we would be paying him back," Kaldur stated in his monotone voice.

Superboy nodded, M'gann appearing behind him. "I think it'd be fun!" She giggled.

"Guys, no, not today, not today..." Wally said quietly. They ignored him, planning out the prank.

Robin sat on the couch, fighting the ache in his throat and the burning in his eyes. He fought back tears in an angry war with himself, his chest on fire. He choked on a half uttered sob that came out as a growl as memories flashed in his mind.

"Hey bird boy! Wanna come outside with us? We're gonna play a pr-game!" Artemis cried from behind him, a smirk on her face and eyes twinkling with mischeif.

"S-sure," Robin coughed, blinking rapidly as he shot to his feet, plastering a fake grin on his face.

They began to walk to the zeta beams when his foot tripped a wire. He didn't notice, lost in his dreary thoughts of his parents. "Robin, no!" Wally cried. The next thing he knew, Artemis, Superboy and M'gann lunged from their hiding spots, tossing buckets of syrup at him. A net above him ripped open, showering him with little red and black feathers.

"Ha! Look at bird boy!" Artemis sneered.

"He's really a robin now," M'gann giggled lightly.

Robin stood stiff in place, his body shivering slightly.

How could they?

His eyes were closed tightly, breath coming in shallow gasps.

He turned and walked past his team, vanishing inside of his room as the doors whirred shut behind him.

Robin could hear Wally shouting at them. It didn't matter, nothing did right now. Robin gave a quick sob before crawling under his bed, the only place for escape. From them. From his own team mates. He nestled himself under the blankets that he had prepared there the night before. He always did this at the manor when he just wanted to be left alone.

A few minutes later, he stiffened when he heard the door slide open. He gave a tiny whimper, scooting closer to the steel chrome wall. "Rob, you there?" Wally's voice. A small sob escaped his lips and he forced them together into a thin line, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Rob, come on, I know you're under there. Do I have to go in after you?" Another whimper. Wally sighed. "I'll go, but call me if you need me, okay?" Silence. He walked out he door.

Robin snuck out of his room for the first time that afternoon to grab some food, hopefully icing if they had any. He quickly scored the fridge, his eyes raking over the items that sat nestled in the small cold place. He found the icing and quickly snatched it out, reading the label. Chocolate. He let out a small sigh before shutting the door to the fridge. He turned around to find Artemis glaring at him.

"About time you came out, bird boy. The team's been worried."

"What do you want," He blanched, ice coating his words as he pocketed the icing.

"I want you to get out there and stop being a pussy!" Artemis growled.

"Just leave me alone." Robin snapped.

"Stop being such a jerk! You're being a little brat over a little syrup and feathers! Grow a pair, would you?!" She yelled, throwing her arms out for affect.

That did it. "You didn't see your family fall to their deaths right in front of you," He said quietly, back turned to her.

"You haven't been kidnapped endless times, being tortured for hours on end, seen countless bodies littering the streets," He snarled, his voice growing colder and bitterer with every word.

"You didn't watch as your entire family fell to the ground at your feet."

"Robin, I-I-"

"Save it, Blondie. My days as a bird are over." He growled as he stepped into the zeta-beam.

"Tell Batman it's a code 9:3."

_**Recognized: Robin B01**_

Artemis stood in front of the fridge, frozen in shock. She took out her comm. device after a few seconds and franticly called Robin's mentor.

"Hello." A gruff, gravely voice greeted her.

"Batman, Robin just had a break-down. He told me to tell you..." She cut off with a slow in take of breath.

"Well?"

"It's a code 9:3."

She heard the Batman pause, as though trying to grasp the situation.

"Look for him everywhere. I will be searching with you."

The call ended leaving Artemis to fall to her knees and weep silently as her team ran in.

He sat at the edge of the highway, legs dangling over the freeway.

_Just end it, _He thought to himself. _They don't care anyways._

He wiped unconsciously at the hot burning tears that trickled down his cheeks and whipped away in the wind.

It was a good thing the highway was empty that night or he would've died in seconds.

_They don't understand your bitterness, your deep rooted agony within._

_None of them have experienced what I have... _

_I can't go through it again._

"Robin! Don't do it!"

Robin turned his head to locate the voices, but instead found himself staring right into the headlights of a semi truck.

"Shit."

He screamed in agony as the truck collided with his body, sending waves of agony and fear raking at his flesh. He felt the blood splatter him, leaving scarlet rivers of the liquid to flow in the cracks in the hard gravel.

"Robin..."

He felt a pair of hands cradle his head. The movement made him scream in agony, his body spasmed with pain. "Wally, call 9-1-1!"

Robin gave another weak cry before the darkness dragged him down.

**Hey guys, Forbidden Void here. **

**I got really bored on the road trip home, I haven't really been updating my stories because school and my uncle died on Christmas eve. :P This may be continued, but I wouldn't keep your hopes up. This was just something I came up with on all those sleepless nights I had.**

**So basically, I was practicing formating these stories. So don't hit me if it's horrible, Kay? **

**I'm new.**

**Thanks everyone for supporting me, I really appreciate it. **

**(NOTE: This is an editted version of the original chapter, thank you for the prompts!)**

**~Forbie**


	2. SOPA ACT

**ALRIGHT GUYS.**

**SO, the government was retarded enough to try the SOPA act AGAIN. (Fucking idiots)**

**So, you all know what we have to do now, right?!**

**What...- No, we do not eat ice cream until the petition is repealed.**

**THATS RIGHT**

**WE CAN REPEAL IT PEOPLE.**

**GO TO THIS WEBSITE RIGHT NOW AND SIGN THIS PETITION SO WE CAN KEEP , DEVIANTART, YOUTUBE, ECT. AND CRUSH THE GOVERMENT!**

**petitions . whitehouse . gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr **

**...**

**Wait... **

**We aren't crushing the government?**

**Oh. Well then! Just sign the petition, please? :3 I'll give you guys more chapters! ;o;**

**Another note.. I need ideas for Monster, Monster and Dad, No, Please. .3. **

**SOPA IS A MOFO**

**AKDSASKDJDDADJNF**


End file.
